1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front fender and fork assembly for a two-wheeled motor vehicle, such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a front fender and fork assembly for a two-wheeled motor vehicle which comprises a front fender disposed over the front wheel, and a pair of legs comprising the front fork provided one on each side of the front wheel. Each leg, laterally protrudes out of a recess formed at a generally central portion of both lateral sides of the fender. Therefore, a gap is provided between each leg and the fender. Mud and other foreign matter is likely to enter those gaps, and is difficult to remove.